goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Buster Makes Fun of TJ and the Gang and Gets Grounded
Buster Makes Fun of TJ and the Gang and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 21st 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Buster had a plan. Buster: I am going to make fun of TJ and the Gang. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Buster went off to find TJ and the Gang, and then he found them. Buster began to make fun of TJ and the Gang. Buster: Hey, TJ and the Gang! You look dumb, and you all cry like babies! TJ and the Gang were feeling horrified. Buster: TJ, you look so dumb, and Vince, you're a sports geek. Spinelli, you're such an ugly monster, and Gretchen, you're nothing but a four-eyed geek, and so are you, Gus. And Mikey, you are a fat monster! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! TJ and the Gang were extremely angry. TJ: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Buster, how dare you make fun of us?! Vince: You know it's very disrespectful! Spinelli: I ought you cream you for this! You whomp! Gretchen: I agree with Spinelli. It's very rude to make fun of us! Mikey: That's it, you're in big trouble! Gus: And we're going to tell Miss Finster on you! You're as spiteful as Lawson! TJ and the Gang went off to find Miss Finster. Buster didn't care. Buster: I don't care what you guys do. You're such losers! Hahahahahahahahaha! TJ and the Gang walked up to Miss Finster. TJ: Hey, Miss Finster. Miss Finster: What is it, Detweiler? TJ: Buster made fun of us! Vince: It was very disrespectful of him! Spinelli: Can you please give him a trouble to? Gretchen: And send to Principal Prickly's office? Mikey: So we won't cause trouble for us? Miss Finster: Why? Gus: Because he's as spiteful as Lawson! Miss Finster was dismayed. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I will find Buster and send him to Principal Prickly's office. Miss Finster went off to find Buster. Buster was still laughing. Buster: Hahahahahahahahaha! TJ and the Gang are so dumb, me and my friends are better than them. Suddenly, Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: Buster, how dare you make fun of TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus?! You know it's disrespectful! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! March! Buster followed Miss Finster on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Hello Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus! Why? Because Buster made fun of them! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Buster a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed with Buster. Principal Prickly: Buster, I'm very disappointed in you for making fun of TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever make fun of any students at school. You see making fun of any students at school undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very disrespectful to make fun of TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Buster's parents were furious with Buster. Buster's dad: Buster, how dare you make fun of TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus?! Now TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus are upset because of you. Now you've gone too far. That's it, you are grounded for another month with no TV and no computer. Buster's mum: Go to your room right now. Buster went to his room, crying. Buster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cast Buster-Steven TJ Detweiler-Eric Vince LaSSao-Paul Spinelli-Julie Gretchen Grundler-Amy Mikey Blumberg-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Buster's dad-Wiseguy Buster's mum-AllisonCategory:2019 videos Category:Buster Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West